Atario
Atario (Atario: Atârio, Greek: Ατάριο) is one of the two Official Languages of the Shalman Commonwealth, alongside Greek. Phonetically Speaking, Atario is based on German. On a Grammatical level, Atario is based on: A) Imperial Atario is based on Modern Monotonic Greek (Using a polytonic accentuation system), B ) Naymor Atario is based on Ancient Polytonic Greek. Atario is also the universal language on the Planet of Andromeda. History of Atario Early Atario and the Common Speak Atario is one of the two main language families that originated from the Common Speak, which was spoken about three thousand years ago. Atario through the ages. At first, it was a dialect of Dvangolar, very similar to it, with minor changes. After a few centuries Atario started to use different noun endings. At first there were only two inflections: Nominative and Genitive. To express the other three that came still be found today (Dative, Accusative, Exclamative) Early Atario used other words. Early Atario remained that way for a large period of time. Primitive Naymor Atario With the creation of the Gates, which enabled the people of Andromeda to travel from Andromeda to Earth, the Naymor, ancestors of the Shalmans, had cultural exchanges with the Ancient Greeks. They learned a great deal from them, and so did the Ancient Greeks. Perhaps the most famous of all Shalman "adoptations" is the fact that Naymor Atario is extremely close with Ancient Greek, on a grammatical level. It is assumed that Naymor Atario borrowed many things from Ancient Greek, amongst them the three aditional inflections which did not exist in Early Atario: Dative, Accusative and Exclamative. During that period we also start to see the first Atario noun, as well as verb, endings which are different from those of the Common Speak. Naymor Atario Naymor Atario is said to be the very foundation of Imperial Atario, which is spoken today and is a simplified form of Naymor Atario. During this time, Naymor Atario also borrowed the greek letters π and τ, which were used to distinguish nt (nt) from nτ (d) and mp (mp) from mπ(b). Naymor Atario is the basis upon which Imperial Atario was constructed, and by the time of the Great Disaster, in 0 An, Naymor Atario got its present form. Imperial Atario Imperial Atario is based upon Naymor Atario. It is a simplified form of Naymor Atario and has followed the course of Modern Greek, with six differences: * Imperial Atario uses more than one accent (polytonic system). Modern Greek uses one accent only for the past 30 years (monotonic system). * Imperial Atario has five cases, where as Modern Greek has four * Imperial Atario does not have articles (English: the, Greek: ο, η, το, οι, οι, τα), as the articles are part of the noun ending. * Imperial Atario adjectives have their last letter capital. * Imperial Atario adverbs have their first letter capital. * Imperial Atario has Singular, Dual, Trial and Plural whereas Ancient Greek had Singular, Dual and Plural and Modern Greek has Singular and Plural. Alphabet The Atario alphabet has 31 letters. Atario also uses the Greek letters π (p) and τ (t), in order to distinguish the difthongs for /d/ (nτ) and /b/ (mπ) from nt and mp. The Tenses Imperial Atario has 7 tenses. These are: Present – Êolο Verbs ending in –ar: Ŝlaxxtâ Ŝlaxxtâs Ŝlaxxtân Ŝlaxxtê Ŝlaxxtês Ŝlaxxtên Verbs ending in –es/ës: Fóŝtë Fóŝtës Fóŝtën Fôŝti Fôŝtis Fôŝtin Impefect - ßermėopο A In –ar: Vėsa ŝlâxxtya Vėsas ŝlâxxtya Vėsan ŝlâxxtya Vėse ŝlâxxtya Vėses ŝlâxxtya Vėsen ŝlâxxtya In –es/ës: Vėsa fôŝtyn Vėsas fôŝtyn Vėsan fôŝtyn Vėse fôŝtyn Vėses fôŝtyn Vėsen fôŝtyn B In –ar: Vėsa ŝlâxxt-en-ös Vėsas ŝlâxxt-en-ös Vėsan ŝlâxxt-en-ös Vėse ŝlâxxt-en-ös Vėses ŝlâxxt-en-ös Vėsen ŝlâxxt-en-ös In –es/ës: Vėsa fôŝty-en-ëm Vėsas fôŝty-en-ëm Vėsan fôŝty-en-ëm Vėse fôŝty-en-ëm Vėses fôŝty-en-ëm Vėsen fôŝty-en-ëm Continuous Future - Këlmárlöm Pōōlë In –ar: Ŝlaxxtâ-on Ŝlaxxtâs-on Ŝlaxxtân-on Ŝlaxxtê-on Ŝlaxxtês-on Ŝlaxxtên-on In –es/ës: Fóŝtë-on Fóŝtës-on Fóŝtën-on Fôŝti-on Fôŝtis-on Fôŝtin-on Aorist – Avâro In –ar: Ŝlâxxtiri Ŝlâxxtirim Ŝlâxxtirin Ŝlaxxtîrie Ŝlaxxtîriem Ŝlaxxtîren (sometimes -îrien) Σε –es/ës: Foŝtôhi Foŝtôhis Foŝtôhin Foŝtôhirem Foŝtôhiron Foŝtôhi (sometimes -ôhiin) Momentary Future - Ylimėlöm Pōōlë In –ar: Ŝlâxxtöri-on Ŝlâxxtörim-on Ŝlâxxtörin-on Ŝlaxxtērie-on Ŝlaxxtēriem-on Ŝlaxxtėren-on (sometimes -ērien-on) In –es/ës: Fôŝty-on Fóŝtëm-on Fôŝtyn-on Foŝtýëm-on Foŝtýër-on Foŝtýën-on (sometimes -ŷiëm-on) Future Perfect - Olmêropo Pōōlë In –ar: Vėsa ŝlâxxtöri-on Vėsas ŝlâxxtöri-on Vėsan ŝlâxxtöri-on Vėse ŝlâxxtöri-on Vėses ŝlâxxtöri-on Vėsen ŝlâxxtöri-on In –es/ës: Vėsa fôŝty-on Vėsas fôŝty-on Vėsan fôŝty-on Vėse fôŝty-on Vėses fôŝty-on Vėsen fôŝty-on Pluperfect (Past Pefect) - Hrâmëlöm A In –ar: Ŷvësa ŝlâxxtya Ŷvësas ŝlâxxtya Ŷvësan ŝlâxxtya Ŷvëse ŝlâxxtya Ŷvëses ŝlâxxtya Ŷvësen ŝlâxxtya In –es/ës: Ŷvësa fôŝtyn Ŷvësas fôŝtyn Ŷvësan fôŝtyn Ŷvëse fôŝtyn Ŷvëses fôŝtyn Ŷvësen fôŝtyn B In –ar: Ŷvësa ŝlâxxt-en-ös Ŷvësas ŝlâxxt-en-ös Ŷvësan ŝlâxxt-en-ös Ŷvëse ŝlâxxt-en-ös Ŷvëses ŝlâxxt-en-ös Ŷvësen ŝlâxxt-en-ös In –es/ës: Ŷvësa fôŝty-en-ëm Ŷvësas fôŝty-en-ëm Ŷvësan fôŝty-en-ëm Ŷvëse fôŝty-en-ëm Ŷvëses fôŝty-en-ëm Ŷvësen fôŝty-en-ëm Cases Imperial Atario has five cases. These are: *Nominative: for subjects of sentenses (ex: the car) *Genitive: denoting possesion (ex: of the car) *Dative: for indirect objects, instruments of action, and other uses (ex: to the car, in te car, etc) *Accusative: for objects (ex: the car) *Exclamative: when calling someone or something (ex: car!) Note: Do not use nominative combined with an exclamation mark for "car!", as it is a grammatical mistake in Atario Genders Atario, like Greek and many other Indo-European languages, has noun genders. There are three noun genders: masculine, feminine and neuter. The genders do not necessarily have to do with the gender of the object itself, for isntanse a chair in Atario is neuter, a door is feminine and a field is masculine. Native speakers of other languages typically make a strong association between the concepts masculine ↔ man and between feminine ↔ woman. Native speakers of Atario learn to associate the gender as something inherent to each specific noun, adjective, article, etc., and do not make such a strong association. Numbers Imperial Atario has four numbers, and these are: *Singular: denoting one thing *Dual: denoting a pair of two things *Trial: denoting a pair of three things *Plural: denoting a pair of four or more things Nouns In Atario there are three kinds of nouns, masculine, feminine and neuter. Noun endings indicate actions, according to the noun ending. Noun ending in Atario also have the function of the article (the). Masculine In -ο Singular – Ĉélöm Nom: slênoro Gen: slênorot Dat: slênorogg Acc: slênoror Exc: slênoron Dual – Lōrlöm slênorom slênorol slênororp slênorox slênorop Trial – Nárlöm slênoroßw slênoroßh slenorôßom slênorôßos slênoroßw Plural– Ihriēlöm slênoros slênoroĉ slênoroggs slênorors slênorons In –ö Singular – Ĉélöm hôldarö hôldaröt hôldarögg hôldarör hôldarön Dual – Lōrlöm hοldáröm hοldáröl hοldárörp hοldáröx hοldáröp Τριικός – Nárlöm holdárößw holdárößh holdaròßom holdaròßos holdárößw Plural – Ihriēlöm hôldarös hôldaröĉ hôldarörs hôldaröns hôldaröggs Persons Imperial Atario has three persons: *First (sing.): I *Second (sing.): You *Third (sing.): He/she *First (plu.): We *Second (plu.): You *Third (plu.): They Moods In Atario, the following moods exist: *Indicative, the “normal” or “default” mood. *Subjunctive, usually translated by “to + infinitive” in English, as in “I want to help”. The past subjunctive form of the verb is a very important concept in Atario: it is used to form the tenses: simple future, perfect, pluperfect, and future perfect. It is called “subjunctive” for historical reasons, only. *Optative, best translated by “I wish + verb” in English, as in “I wish I could help”. *Imperative, used when ordering, or requesting, as in English (“help!”). Voices Atario has two voices, and these are: *Active voice, with the same semantics as in English and *Pasive voice, also with the same semantics as in English. Category:Shalman Empire: Languages